thesimssocialfandomcom-20200214-history
Plans
Plans is a type of backpack item. You can have a maximum of 35 of these. How to Get *Do skill interactions with any Cooking Skill item. *Do skill interactions with any Writing Skill item. *Drops when you do skill interactions with the Leopold's Lute and the Limelight Mic Stand. *Drops every time when you choose "Is It Tea Time?" from the Wonderland Cowplant. Costs one energy per drop. *Click news feed posts. *Rewarded for completing parts of the following quests: **Electric Dreams **Press A for Adventure **Right On Clue *Rewarded for attaining Player Levels of 7, 20, 33, 46, and 59. *Rewarded for attaining Writing Skill levels of: 1, 10, 20, 30, 35, 45, 50, 60, 65, 75, 80, 90, 95. *Request from friends individually. *Drops of of the Serve Tapas interaction at a high rate. Uses 'Quests' Used in following Quests: *All About You *Chart Topper *Electric Dreams *Garden of Delights *House of Cards: The Joker *Invest For Success *It's A Date *Raise the Benchmark *Right On Clue *Take My Advice *The Quest For The Golden Dragon *Toast Master General 'Skills' Regular Skills *Unlocks Art Skill levels in the following items: **ComfyGal Recliner™ Spa Deluxe (14 needed) **DraftBlast Artboard (19 needed) **Ice 'n' Chisel Set (7 needed) **Lonely Mermaid Sculpture (8 needed) **Mr Artsy™ Pro Draftsman Table (8 needed) **PixelPower Basic (9 needed) **Still Life Easel (2 needed) **Vegas Card Show Table (17 needed) **Wonderland Topiary (6 needed) *Unlocks Athletic Skill levels in the following item: **Coates' Umbrella Stand (4 needed) **Atlas HomeBody Gym (8 needed) **Mr Fitt's SimZum Mat (13 needed) **Simiyoga Soft-Landing Mat (8 needed) **SupaHapiTime Pinata (3 needed) **Vegas NiteLife Stage (10 needed) **XRunner Crystal JogMaster (8 needed) *Unlocks Cooking Skill levels in the following items: **Amour Edition Stove (15 needed) **Brand Name Wisebuy (13 needed) **G King Counter (81 needed) **Holiday Stove (51 needed) **Jetblack 500 (56 needed) **Llamark Cook-Rite (21 needed) **MmmToasty® Pro Grill (5 needed) **Mr Füd's Classic Milkshake Maker (7 needed) **Perfect Cup 55 (22 needed) **Oasis Master Brick Oven (8 needed) **Re-Lux Deluxe Grill (16 needed) **Re-Lux RefreshMaster Mini Bar (7 needed) **ValleyView Splendor BBQ (16 needed) **Venture Grill (26 needed) **Wafflematic 3T (26 needed) **Wilderness Camp Fire (30 needed) **Yosemite Portable BBQ / CharKoohl Black BBQ (25 needed) *Unlocks Driving Skill levels in the following items: **Presto (5 needed) **Sterling (4 needed) *Unlocks Logic Skill levels in the following items: **Kochanski Chess Set (8 needed) *Unlocks Music Skill levels in the following items: **Fearless Snake Charming Kit (5 needed) **Golden Harp (8 needed) **Leopold's Lute (8 needed) **GrabIt 500 Mic and Stand (4 needed) **Liebefunkenmann SS-10 (2 needed) **Limelight Mic Stand (10 needed) **Neukum Red / Neukum Classic (1 needed) **Old Faithful (8 needed) **RekTek Karaoke Machine (4 needed) **SimPhonic DJ Master Deck (5 needed) **Smoothie's Saxaphone (10 needed) *Unlocks Writing Skill levels in the following items: **Bradbury Tristar (83 needed) **Couplet Poet Pro (28 needed) **Giant Book of Riddles (21 needed) **Hunt N' Peck GT (38 needed) **Hunt N' Peck T5a (19 needed) **Moneywell GT3060 (13 needed) **Moneywell RSi (64 needed) **NuLife Poolside Assistant (14 needed) **Philosopher's Chaise Lounge (15 needed) Special Skills *Unlocks skill levels in the Connie's Country Stage (13 needed) *Unlocks Haunted Music Skill in the Haunted Organ (8 needed) *Unlocks Haunted Writing Skill levels in the Haunted Desk (3 needed) *Unlocks SimPhonic Jukebox Skill levels in the SimPhonic Jukebox (5 needed) *Unlocks Leisure Pool Skill levels in the Ataraxia Leisure Pool (24 needed) 'Other' *Used to Craft the Inspired Potion. Category:Backpack Items